


Your Commander

by HalRose



Series: The Shakarian Project [2]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Angst, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Garrus likes calling Shepard 'Commander', Mass Effect 2, Shakarian - Freeform, slightly different from canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25865476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalRose/pseuds/HalRose
Summary: “I swear it won’t happen again.” - A mission almost goes badly wrong when Garrus gets hurt. Set during Mass Effect 2
Relationships: Female Shepard/Garrus Vakarian
Series: The Shakarian Project [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1876087
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Your Commander

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 2 of The Shakarian Project.  
> Please let me know if there are any mistakes

**Athena**

It was just another mission, another member of one of the Blue Suns or one of those Mercenary groups on a planet just outside the Omega Relay.  
Most of the mercenaries had been focused on taking out Archangel, and we’d killed quite a chunk and so all the other mercenaries knew to stay away from Omega for a while.  
EDI told me that on Omega, they think Garrus is dead, but he’s here. He’s been beside me every step of the way of our adventure.

The Mercenaries are spread out across the galaxy – they were on Tuchanka, they were on Purgatory where Jack was being held; they’re everywhere and they need to know that Commander Shepard and her crew do not tolerate what they’re doing.  
Anyway, so we’re on this planet, I can’t really remember what it’s called, but there had been word that the Mercs had been looking for something. 

Garrus is sniping Mercs from behind me, on a ledge, when they send in a YMIR Mech. Garrus says he’s got it, and I throw a grenade as the Mech fires.  
The rocket misses him by inches, and I yell at Garrus, but stumble back at the grenade being launched back at me.  
I get into cover as Tali deploys a combat drone and   
we fire back at the mech.  
Another rocket hits Garrus and he goes flying.

All I can think about is the mission to recruit Archangel. I can’t help but scream, I’m not going through that again. I don’t want Garrus to die.  
God damn it, he knows how I feel about him. He knows.

“Shepard!” Tali yells but I ignore her, climbing up to where Garrus has been taken down. 

He’s unconscious, but he needs medical attention. Medi-Gel might get him conscious.

“You better wake up, Garrus Vakarian, that’s an order from your Commander!” I whisper, applying the gel.

No reaction. Nothing and I feel tears prick at my eyes, and then a cry of pain and Garrus mutters under his breath, and I punch him in the arm.  
We get to cover and Garrus grabs his sniper. Tali has already dealt with the mech.

“An order… from my Commander, huh?” Garrus cheekily coughs.

The bastard. He could hear me.

“Get up, Vakarian. And don’t do that again. Do you hear me?”

“Loud and clear, Shepard.”

Tali gives us the all-clear and we check around, and it seems the Merc groups have gone so we go back to the Normandy.

“Garrus, I want a private word with you in my quarters.” I say.

“Yes, Shepard.”

Tali snickers from behind us and I shoot her a glare, and she shuts up immediately and I go to the briefing room to sort out a few things with Miranda and Jacob and we discuss what we should do next.  
They don’t dare bring up what happened with Garrus.   
We decide on our next mission, and I need a break so I ask not to be disturbed as I go to my personal quarters to meet Garrus.

I look him in the eyes, and I lose my train of thought, All my anger fades away because he’s okay, but if he hadn’t had woken up…  
I don’t want to think about it.

“Garrus, do you remember the conversation we had shortly after your little… ‘accident’ should I say, when we first met up again?”

“You told me you loved me. I thought you weren’t into men with scars.” Garrus replies, a curious tone to his voice.

“Yes. As your Commander I must tell you that our mission comes first, that is the priority and I need my team mates to be people I can trust, and respect and not do stupid things.” I fold my arms. “I…”

“It won’t happen again, Shepard. I was caught off-guard, That’s all that it was, I know better for next time.” Garrus fumbles over his words.

“That’s the thing!” I raise my voice, trying not to cry. “How many more times will it take for you to realise you’re not invincible, you could have died!”

“And you already did.” Garrus replied instantly.

He pulls me closer.

“I’m your Commander. I care about you Garrus. I don’t want to lose you. You’re my best friend, and more.” I say. “Please, be more careful.”

“And what of you, Commander Shepard? May I ask the same of you, that you try not to die again?”

“I’m doing my best Garrus, I’m doing my best.” I let the tears fall.

I hate crying. I hate breaking down. But I can’t lose any more family members. I died, I was brought back and I don’t plan on dying, but I don’t want to see anybody else die.  
I refuse to bury any more of my family.  
The Normandy and its crew are my family. I don’t have time to cry and show my true feelings, I need to stay strong   
I never actually knew my parents.

“Shepard, everything is going to be okay.” Garrus tells me, seriously.

“How do you know that?” I ask.

“Because a wise person, and my Commander told me that when the going gets tough, somebody has to keep going. You’re not alone. You have us, you have me. You don’t have to be alone.”

He’s talking about me. 

We talk about things for a while, and we both promise each other that we’ll do our best not to get killed. We have each other’s back.

“I swear it won’t happen again, Shepard. I’m lost without you.”

And the thing is, I feel the same way.  
I’m lost without Garrus. I’d tear the universe apart to just to bring him back if he was lost. I know everyone knows I love Garrus, but I don’t care if they talk about us.  
I only care about the mission and making sure he’s okay.   
And the others are okay.

“Your Commander orders you to keep your word.” I whisper, as Garrus wraps his arms around me.


End file.
